


you make me royal

by ameliorons



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and it just fits more in this context, but i read it wrong the first time, entirely self indulgent, eunsang and seokhwa appear for a split second, whattA mess, yALL I KNOW THAT THE LYRIC IS LOYAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliorons/pseuds/ameliorons
Summary: the aftermath of twit.





	you make me royal

"woooo! we did it, you guys!" eunsang cheers, clinking his orange juice together with seokhwa, who looks on with a sense of accomplishment in his eyes. they have yet to take their makeup off, yet seokhwa snatches a glance at the nearby mirror to, once again, the strings of glitter tied into his hair. 

"i'm never taking these off. look at me, i look like a fucking unicorn, rid-"

eunsang gives him a look of despair.

"don't finish that joke, please i-"

"ride me!" he finishes, giggles erupting from him incessantly.

* * *

 

jeonghwan sat dazed, fiddling with his battery-powered humidifier, staring at the ceiling. he felt proud that his team had done well, that they managed to put on such a strong and energy filled show but he felt somehow.. strange. 

everyone had clearly been dolled up for the performance, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from midam. the potential of a leader blooming in him yet still lying unrecognised by the nation, he thought, his eyes falling down to the sticker stuck onto the wardrobe donning a bold '36등'. but it wasn't just that. his piercing gaze, the way he bites his lip while deep in thought, the way he gave the smallest of smiles when he got a note right. 

"twit, twit, twit~" jeonghwan hears,  _yes, just like that,_ he thinks, when he realises that it wasn't just his thoughts but midam in all his glory standing starkly in the centre of the room. he peers up at jeonghwan.

"why aren't you with the others?" he asks, towel hung on top of his head. 

"i got bored. besides, i'm a little tired." he replies, willing a yawn to come. he hears a quiet 'ok' come from the other as he moves to sit down on the other bed, tapping away on his phone.

moments that felt like days passes until jeonghwan hears a few quiet cheers, a moment of silence and... his voice? it wasn't until the familiar tune of 'twit' had come on that he'd realised that midam had begun to watch their performance on  the network's youtube channel. jeonghwan tiptoes over to watch with him, sitting down timidly. 

" _baby sky~_ " 

jeonghwan gulps, cringing at how the camera managed to catch the dreamy look he had in his eyes when he got to look at midam during the performance. he glances at midam, as if it were illegal, and is horrified to see that the latter was looking at him, seemingly burning holes into his retinae.

"so it wasn't just my imagination, huh?" midam says, fingers fiddling in embarrassment. jeonghwan looks at him in confusion, wondering what  _on earth_ he could be talking about when midam pulls off his towel, getting up and sticking it onto the video camera placed precariously there by the crew. jeonghwan raises an eyebrow, but all senses leave him temporarily when midam returns, interlocks their hands and pulls jeonghwan down onto his bed, faces dangerously close. jeonghwan blinks once, twice, before feeling a pair of lips on his.

midam keeps position, as if testing the waters, then begins to move. moving along as if keeping to a rhythm, irregular, fast paced and  _so right_. jeonghwan reciprocates, sliding his tongue along midam's slightly parted lips, darting into his mouth spontaneously - midam's pupils falling backwards. 

they leave sweet and tentative behind, fingers crackling with raw emotions, collarbones meeting each other, skin burning with  _need_. jeonghwan threads his hands through midam's damp hair, pulling at it when midam steals control once again.

by the time they're done, their faces are red, cheeks dyed pink and lips bruised beyond belief. their hands stay interlocked, even though they're sweaty and clammy, they look at each other and laugh. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has stemmed from literally that one look they gave each other during the song. entirely self indulgent. thank u for reading this mess xox


End file.
